


Teddy Bear Confessions

by SHINesItalianRainbow



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINesItalianRainbow/pseuds/SHINesItalianRainbow
Summary: Minho and Taemin have been best friends since...well since forever. Minho gives Taemin a teddy bear so the boy won't feel lonely anymore.The bear is Taemin's way to be near the boy he loves. But everyone has to grow up sometime...right?





	1. Their Beginning

“Here.” Minho stood in front of a smaller kid sitting on the swings at the playground, crying his eyes out.

“Take it.” He shoved a fluffy chocolate colored teddy bear in the boys face, almost pushing him off his swing. The little boy grabbed the bear that was forced in his face, pulling it away for air. He looked at the kid in front of him, standing with cheeks puffed and eyes slightly red. He slid down from the swing to stand closer to the boy who had just given him the bear. 

“Taemin.” He said looking down.

“That’s a stupid name for a bear.”

“You think my name is stupid?” His tears began to fall again. The older boy shook his head violently.  
   
“No no! I mean’t...I mean it’s perfect for you...just not for a bear. It’s a great name!” Taemin looked up and smiled as he hugged the bear tighter to his chest.

“Minho...” 

“Now that’s a funny name!” Taemin giggled.

“Yah! My name isn’t funny!” After a second of silence both little boys began to laugh until Minho took the younger boy’s hand in his. Taemin replaced the joyous laughter with a shy smile, a light pink tinting his baby cheeks. “Let’s play.” Minho said while pulling Taemin with him to the playground. With a smile, Taemin let Minho guide him the entire way.

~~~~~

 

As the years passed, Minho grew out of his baby looks into a handsome, charismatic teen; tall with long dark brown hair, olive complexion, and defining muscles. Taemin, on the other hand, kept his baby-like features in his face, paired with fair skin, a slim body, and a full head of short, fluffy, dirty blonde hair. Minho started becoming popular at their high school and gained many popular friends. Taemin, who had very few friends, became jealous. As Minho had less and less time on his hands due to sports, academics, and new friends, he was spending less time with his best friend.  

Taemin cried more often. His dad left him and his mom when he was young, and his mom was never home. She would be gone for weeks on end for her job, but Minho had always been there to take the loneliness away. He gave Taemin his teddy bear to hold when he felt alone and Minho couldn’t be with him. He clung to that bear every night. Taemin wasn’t scared of much, he was actually quite brave and learned a lot of things quickly due to his mother's absence, but loneliness was something that he could never overcome. 

 All Taemin ever knew was Minho, and when Minho didn’t have time for him, he became lonely once more, so it was no surprise that he clung to whoever gave him the time of day. This was how he became friends with the notorious bad boy of the school, Kim Jonghyun. Jjong for short, saw that Taemin was always alone, sitting alone, walking home alone, the boy did everything...alone. Jjong got curious and decided to sit with the boy at lunch one day, just for kicks. 

“Sup?” Jjong said as he set down his food tray. Taemin looked up from his untouched food, his eyes looking around curiously as if he wasn’t just spoken to.

“Yea, I’m talking to you.”

Silence.

‘Great....just fuckin’ great, I’m probably sitting with a psychopath.’ Yet, something about this boy excited Jonghyun and made him even more curious, so he tried again.

“It’s disrespectful to not greet your hyung.”

“Who said you’re my hyung?” Taemin’s eyes flashed quickly over to where Minho was sitting, carrying on with his friends. Jjong didn’t fail to notice the glance.

“Well....would you like me to be?” Taemin’s eyes widened.  
“Yes!” Taemin almost screamed. He tried to hold back his happiness, not wanting to freak his new hyung out. 

“Awesome. Then I’ll see you after school…dongsae.” Jjong then left a dazed and blushing Taemin sit at the lunch table, but not before he ruffled the kid’s fluffy hair. Unbeknownst to either Jjong or Taemin, Minho watched the two, his eyes widening when Jjong ruffled Taemin’s hair, something that Minho had always done. A jealous rage spread through Minho like wildfire. That asshole had touched Taemin, his Taemin, all too comfortably. 

 

~~~~~

“Hey Taeminnie!”

“Minho!” Taemin ran into Minho’s arms, hugging him tightly. Minho smiled as he looked down and saw that Taemin still carried around the teddy bear he had given him only a few years ago. Taemin blushed as he hugged the bear tightly. 

“Let’s go get ice cream.” Taemin looked at Minho with a shocked expression.

“Don’t we need money for that?” Minho chuckled at his cuteness. 

“Of course, but dad gave me some for the both of us.”

“Really!?” Minho smiled at his excitement. He reached out and ruffled Taemin’s blonde mushroom styled hair. 

“What did you do that for?”

“I don’t know...I just wanted too...” Minho started to blush a bit.

“Minho you’re so funny!”


	2. I Don't Want You as My Hyung

“TAEMIN.” Taemin turned to see who yelled out his name. He was standing at his locker collecting his things after school.  
“Minho-hyung?” He saw Minho, fists balled at his sides, face red, and his hair disheveled as he stormed closer.

 

“Cut the “hyung” crap. We’ve never used it before.” He stopped right in front of Taemin, making him backup slightly, surprised that Minho would even talk to him this way...let alone have the time to actually talk to him.

“Why was Jjong with you today at lunch, more importantly why did you let him touch you like that?” Minho demanded.

“He...he asked to be my hyung...he wanted to be my friend. Does it matter?” The way Minho stared at him sparked something in Taemin. Anger. And it began to grow. 

“Yes it does.”

“I don’t see how.”

“Because I’m your hyung! How can you even call that guy your hyung after only knowing him for five minutes?” Minho almost screamed slamming his hands against the lockers on both sides of Taemin’s head.

“What if...What if I don’t want you to be my hyung anymore...” Taemin whispered as he looked down towards the floor. Minho stood frozen.

‘What? He couldn’t mean...he didn’t just...’

“Taemin.” Was all he could say as he let his hands slide down and away from the lockers. They stood in silence in front of each other, a silence which was only broken by some of Minho’s teammates calling him to practice. 

“Go.”

“Taemin.”

“Just go.”

“No.” 

“Damnit Minho just go!” Taemin screamed. Minho stepped back with hurt filled eyes. 

“Tae...please...” he went to ruffle Taemin’s hair only for his hand to be pushed away. Minho felt his heart shatter into a thousand pieces. Taemin never pushed him away. 

“Go to your friends Minho.” Tears formed in his eyes. Minho saw one tear escape down his cheek and he immediately wanted nothing more than to hold Tae in his arms and make the younger boy stop crying. 

“Hey.” Minho turned to see Jjong walking up to them. “Something going on?” he asked Taemin.

“Stay out of this.” Minho’s anger started to boil again. Jjong whipped his head around to stare Minho down.

“No h--hyung. Everything’s fine.” He turned and gave Jjong a weak smile, as Minho’s head snapped back to glare at Taemin. ‘He...he just called him hyung…’ Jjong stepped in front of Minho and placed his arm around Taemin’s shoulders, pulling him close to his side. 

“Let’s go. I know some place we can just…chill.” Taemin slowly nodded as he let his new hyung led him out the door, leaving Minho standing in the hall...alone.

~~~~~

Taemin sat on Minho’s front porch holding their teddy bear and watched as Minho and his dad played soccer in their yard. He knew that Minho gave him the bear, but told Minho to use it when he needed it. Of course Minho acted tough, like he didn’t need the bear anymore.

“All I need is you stupid.” Taemin’s eyes lit up when Minho said that to him. He knew that as long as they were together everything would be ok.

“GOAL!” Minho’s dad yelled as he scooped his son up in his arms, hugging and twirling him around. Taemin smiled and clapped. He really liked watching Minho play soccer, sports was something he was never good at, nor did he have anyone to teach him to play. Instead he opted to stay on the sidelines and cheer Minho on. 

“Taemin.” Minho’s father called motioning him to come over. Taemin quickly got up and walked over to Minho’s dad.

“Hi.” He said meekly, giving a proper bow, still holding on to the bear.

“Now Taemin, you don’t have to bow every time you see me, besides you're part of the family.” Taemin smiled wide at Mr. Choi and thanked him. “You sure you don’t wanna play?”

“No it’s ok.”

“Come on Dad, do we really want a repeat of last time we got Tae to play?” Minho shouted from across the yard. Taemin looked down trying to hid his blush. He thought he would never be able to face Mr. Choi again after he sent the ball flying into his stomach. 

“You sure?” Mr. Choi asked again.

“Yes I’m fine, besides I have a new hobby I like.” Taemin smiled.

“Oh? What’s that?”

“Dancing.”


	3. A Place To Call Home

“Hey. You ok?”  
“Huh? Oh yea I’m fine hyung.” Taemin and Jonghyun were driving in Jonghyun’s car. To where? Taemin had no clue, he just wanted to get out of there, to get away from Minho, but also to not be alone.

“Seemed like things were pretty heated back there...” 

“I guess.” Taemin sighed. 

“Yah! It’s our first time hanging out together and your thinking of someone else! I should be offended!”

“I’m sorry hyung!” Taemin said whipping his head around to face his hyung.

“Lighten up man, I was just kidding.”

“Oh.”

“Care to tell?”

“Not much to tell really. He and I were best friends since we were little. We pretty much did everything together, he was there when I was always alone.” He turned ever so slightly to see Jonghyun dramatically fake crying. 

“You know what, forget it.....” Taemin thought he was starting to regret having Jonghyun as his hyung.

“No no come man! Just trying to have a little fun continue...I’ll be good, promise!” He looked at Taemin with big puppy dog eyes.

“Ugh! Fine, jeez. Anyway long story short, he became popular while I...didn’t. So we kinda went separate ways.”

“SO that’s why you’re always alone...”

“I guess yea...not that I don’t want friends, but there hasn’t been anyone else like Minho.”

“Do you love him?”  
   
“What!?” Taemin was shocked at what his hyung asked, he thought he always hid it well.

“How... how did you know?”

“Tae...I may be a vigilante and may make some really stupid decisions...but I’m not dumb.” Taemin tried to hold back a giggle as they continued to drive. Awkward silence fell between them until the reached their destination.

“Here we are!” Jonghyun hopped out of his car and motioned for Taemin to follow. When he looked around he saw nothing but fields of beautiful wild flowers of every color imaginable. ‘God, if Minho could see this.’ He thought with a smile, yet he pushed the thought quickly to the side as he followed Jonghyun up a stone pathway leading to a cabin.

“Where are we?”

“This is kinda our little hideaway. Beautiful isn’t it?”

“Yea it is. Wait...our?”

“Yea...mine, Onew’s and Key’s.”

“Uhhh...”

“Don’t worry you’ll meet them soon. I already told them I was bringing you today.” As they kept walking towards the house-like cabin, Tae could smell sweets being baked as well as....chicken? 

“Key baby!” Jonghyun yelled as they were closing in on the house. Taemin watched as a boy, no older than Jonghyun opened the front door. He wore white skinny jeans, a lose fitting red v-neck shirt, and a pink apron. His dirty blonde hair was slightly spiked to accent his fresh, natural looking makeup. 

“Baby...” he pulled Jonghyun into a tight hug, pulling back only slightly to peck his lips. Taemin looked down, blushing as he smiled at the couple, secretly wishing that he could’ve been like that with Minho. 

“Yah! Key-ah, I want my chicken!” Someone yelled from inside. Key sighed and rolled his eyes not pulling away from his lover’s embrace. His feline eyes slid over to Taemin, widening as he looked the boy up and down. Key let out a scream that scared nearly everyone shitless, or at least made them deaf.

“Oh baby you didn’t tell me how cute he is! Oh my god!” He yelled, pulling Taemin into a tight embrace.

“Key-ah, if I told you, my wallet would be empty.”

“Yah! it’s not my fault I wanna spoil this cutie!” he continued to hug Taemin to the point of suffocation. 

“Uhh...hi umm Key-hyung?”

“Oh no no no baby, you can call me umma, everyone else around here does.”

“UMMA. CHICKEN. NOOOOOW.”

“Excuse me...” Key led the way into the cabin. It was cozy, not anything you’d expect from the “badass” at school. There was a living room, kitchen, dining room, three bedrooms and two bathrooms, all decorated in a modern fashion. Taemin could only guess it was Key’s work. Jonghyun and Taemin walked into the kitchen to see Key holding a spatchula dangerously close to another boy’s neck. 

“Onew...Taemin, Taemin...Onew, our leader and chicken maniac, or soon to be deceased leader and chicken maniac.” Key introduced, only to inch closer to Onew. Suddenly, the taller flipped backwards from his chair, landing on his feet he bowed to Taemin who barely moved due to shock. 

“Hi!”

“Hi....” Taemin replied awkwardly; with a smirk towards Key, Onew whipped around the table, successfully grabbing the chicken off the counter and running towards the bedrooms with Key racing after him screaming profanities. 

“Umm...”

“Yes, they’re always like this.”

“Everyday?”

“Everyday.” Taemin just stared at Jonghyun as Jonghyun stared back.

“Umm...” Jonghyun started getting nervous until Taemin fell to his knees laughing hysterically. Jonghyun’s eyes widened...never had he seen Taemin laugh, even before he sat with him at lunch. In seconds, he was doubled over, laughing just like Taemin.

“Tae...” He said trying to calm down. “If you want...you can come here when your lonely, since Onew owns the place and all. But all of us will look out for you, I mean I know you like Minho and everything but being here might do you some good. You know... other people...not saying that your life sucks or....”

“Ok.”

“What?”

“I said ok. I think...I think I’d actually like to come here. Since we left school, I haven’t really felt lonely.” Taemin smiled brightly as Jonghyun pulled him into a hug. However, even with these new friends, Taemin’s heart still stung with thoughts of Minho. 

~~~~~

They were preparing to leave junior high, what some call the most important time of your life. Everything at this point got on Minho’s nerves. Taemin knew Minho had to focus on his school work and soccer practices. He had successfully gotten into the school’s dance program while Minho was trying to be accepted onto their soccer team with hopes of obtaining a scholarship. 

So Taemin decided to go over to Minho’s house to help him unwind. He dressed in baby blue skinny jeans, with a white tank top and converse shoes to match. He brought over his favorite type of cookies and his and Minho’s favorite video games. He also brought their teddy bear along, nowadays it just sat on Taemin’s bed, but he figured it would be just like old times. 

He got to Minho’s house early before he came home from practice. Minho’s mom let him in and after a quick welcome, Taemin retreated to the comfort and familiarity of Minho’s bedroom; now a hot mess, with dirty clothes sprawled on the floor, school work piled on a small desk, his bed unmade, and posters of soccer players decorating the walls accompanying his many medals and awards. 

‘It’s so Minho…’ Taemin sighed with a smile. Taemin didn’t remember exactly when it happened but lately he found himself thinking more about Minho. He would feel his cheeks redden or become flustered whenever Minho smiled at him. He became more excited to see Minho than anyone else, including his mom. He didn’t fully understand what he felt towards his hyung, only that it felt right, and he wanted nothing more than to be closer to him. 

He scooted some dirty clothes out of the way with his foot, clearing a pathway to the bed. He pulled the covers up in an attempt to make the bed smoother to lay on. He placed the video games and cookies on Minho’s desk, then curled up with the teddy bear on Minho’s bed to wait. 

~

Minho froze at the sight in front of him. Taemin sprawled across his bed, his hair in disarray, teddy bear in his arms, cutely snoozing away. Minho quietly moved from his doorway and placed his backpack near his desk. Moving precariously around his room, he searched for some clean clothes. He changed in the bathroom then returned to his room in a rush. Entering once again, he noticed the video games and plate of cookies sitting on his desk. He smiled, his eyes falling on Taemin’s sleeping figure. He moved to kneel next to the boy, slowly brushing his bangs from his forehead. Taemin stirred at the light touch, causing Minho to pull back slightly, his breath catching in his throat. 

‘When did he become so...beautiful’ he thought as he admired the boys facial features, his eyes falling to the boys cheeks, sliding all the way down his neck line and back up again stopping at Taemin’s plump but cute pink lips. Minho felt his stomach churn, just being close to the boy made him nervous. He knew he shouldn’t feel this way about his dongsae. It scared him, but as he watched his best friend sleep, he couldn’t help but feel calmer, that what he felt seemed right. He stared at Taemin’s lips, memories flooding back to him. He remembered slight touches that made him blush, Taemin’s smile that made his heart jump, and the tight embraces that he never wanted to let go from. Minho slowly moved closer, nerves wracking his entire body. 

‘One kiss wouldn’t hurt. People kiss each other all the time.’ He reasoned. He moved even slower inching more and more until he felt his lips brush against the younger’s. He pulled back to see if he awakened his friend from the touch, but found Taemin still sleeping soundly. Minho kissed him again, this time letting his lips mold to Taemin’s. Electricity crashed through his body, Taemin’s lips were so soft and tasted as sweet as candy. Minho would’ve continued the kiss had it not been for the nearly inaudible moan his best friend released. He jumped back twisting his body so Taemin wouldn’t see his blushed faced. 

“Minho?” A tired Taemin called from the bed.

“Y..yea?” 

“When did you get back?”

“O..oh umm a few minutes ago...I didn’t want to wake you.” Thankfully Taemin hadn’t felt the kiss and Minho breathed a sigh of relief, swearing to himself that he would never touch Taemin that way again. No matter what his feelings were towards his best friend.

“Well I’m glad you’re home.” Taemin said as he wrapped his arms around Minho’s shoulders, successfully deepening the red color of his cheeks. Minho froze, relishing in the warmth of the boy’s embrace. Suddenly reality smacked Minho in the face.

“Yah! Get off!” Minho yelled as he pushed out of Taemin’s hug.

“Minho? What’s wrong?” he asked with a confused look. Minho stood, fists tightening at his sides. 

“We shouldn’t do that.”

“What? Why? We always have.” Taemin slowly rose from where he was sitting, picking the bear up with him walking around to face Minho.

“Don’t you remember...” he said gently pushing the bear to Minho. His memory flashed, images of Taemin hugging and clinging to Minho with the teddy bear tucked under his arm. All of the brotherly moments they shared together throughout the years, innocent touches that seemed to change everything now. As much as Minho wanted to hug Taemin, he couldn’t. He swore. He swore to never touch him that way again. Torn, he felt his anger rising, not at Taemin, but from the frustration the boy seemed to cause him, the feelings that left him confused yet always wanting more. He suddenly grabbed the bear and threw it across the room. 

“We need to grow up Tae. We aren’t babies anymore!” He said sternly, watching the various emotions dance across Taemin’s face. Shock, confusion, hurt, anger, then sadness.

“Maybe... you should just go Tae.” He whispered looking away.

“You...you don’t like me anymore Minho?” Taemin asked with hurt filled eyes.

“No! It’s not like that Tae it’s just...” ‘Just what?’ Minho couldn’t find the words.

“Ok...” Taemin said tears already falling.

“Taemin...”  
   
“No. It’s cool Minho, just forget I ever said anything. You’re right...we do need to grow up.” Before Minho could stop him, Taemin had picked up his bag and the teddy bear and walked out the door. 

‘What did I do?’


	4. Growing Up?

“FUCK! What the hell did I do?” Minho cursed at himself while changing for practice. All he could hear was Taemin’s words on repeat in his head. All he could see was Jjong slinging his arm around Taemin and walking out the door. He knew he would have to get Tae back, but how? He knew he wasn’t exactly the best friend he use to be. Sure there were plenty of times he could’ve been with Taemin, but he still thought Tae hated him. Shit, he still thinks that now, especially with what he said about not wanting Minho has his hyung anymore. They had only talked a few times after their big fight, but every time it was awkward and nothing was said that needed to be, leading to Minho being with his other friends and Taemin left alone.   
Minho figured the only way to get his dongsae back was to make it up to him. He promised the next time he saw Taemin he would ask to hang out like old times, to talk, to apologize for everything. Screw his so called friends and the soccer team, he was already their star, he could follow his own rules on that front. He just needed to find Taemin and give it a second try, after all, his feelings for Taemin never faded, but grew since that day.

~

Jonghyun drove Taemin home later that night. He spent a good few hours getting to know his new hyungs and umma. He found out that Onew was a freshman in college, and his parents left him with the cabin. Key, was a senior at different high school, but had been friends with Jonghyun since they were little, much like Taemin and Minho. He also found out that they all lived together there. Key’s family left him behind after finding out his orientation, while Jonghyun needed to leave his abusive father. They made a tight knit family, one that Taemin felt he could easily fit into. 

“Thanks hyung.”

“Thanks for what?”

“For bringing me out here tonight. I...I really needed it.”

“You’re welcome, and here. You’re welcome “home” anytime.” He handed Taemin a metal key. The younger’s eyes widened.

“What’s this?”

“A key to the cabin. We want you to come anytime you want, anytime you need.”

“Thanks....hyung.” He accepted the key and put it in his pocket.

“And you know...maybe you could bring that Minho around too? It could be funnnn.” Jonghyun smirked, Taemin only sunk back into the passenger seat and sighed looking out the window. Jonghyun pulled up in front of Taemin’s house. 

“Hey.” Taemin turned to look at him once more. “I know things seem bad now, but if you really love him, it’ll work out. Shit, look at me and Key. No one thought we had a chance in hell, but now look at us.” Jonghyun punched Tae’s shoulder lightly. Taemin had to admit, Jonghyun was right, at least about him and Key, but Taemin felt that he and Minho were a different story.

“Thanks again. Later.” Tae said as he climbed out of the car. 

“Later.” Jonghyun pulled away when he saw Taemin reach the door. Driving back to the cabin, he quietly began plotting. 

~

Taemin opened the door to an empty, dark house. It was always empty. He made his way to his bedroom, dropping his bag in the middle of the floor. He collapsed on his bed, it would just be another night alone. He rolled over to lay on his side, facing the wall. His room was quiet and he hated it. His thoughts drifted from his new friends, to the cabin, to Jonghyun, and eventually settling on Minho. He felt his chest tighten and his heart ache. He reached up to the corner of his bed and grabbed the chocolate colored teddy bear Minho had given him. 

Yes, he still had it. He couldn’t bring himself to get rid of it. Even though he had fought with Minho, it still gave him comfort, as if Minho were right beside him. He hugged the bear tightly, letting tears escape his eyes. Minho’s face flickered through his mind, all the memories, all the good times and bad. How desperately he wanted to hug his best friend again. He began to cry harder, the bear muffled his whimpering and soaked up his tears with it’s fur. Taemin wanted it to be Minho to wipe his tears away. 

Soon, his cries began to cease and his natural breathing returned. His mind went back to the cabin, back to the thought of friends and a possible family.

‘This...this has to stop. I can’t keep crying over him. I think...it’s time to do what Minho said.’ He looked down at the bear and gave it one last hug. ‘It’s time to grow up.’ He placed the bear back in it’s corner and felt his heart shatter as he tried to let go of an old life and begin a new one.


	5. Rumors

Weeks went by and Minho was becoming frustrated as hell. He tried to look for Taemin but couldn’t find him or that Jjong asshole anywhere. He’d even got out of his classes at various times to look for them. He called and texted Tae continuously, yet received no response. Hell the boy even visited his house a few nights, much to the annoyance of his “popular friends,” but came up empty handed.   
Rumors began to spread through the school about Jjong and Taemin planning reckless schemes and doing even more outlandish stunts. Minho heard about Jjong’s crew breaking into the school to trash the principal’s office, smoking on the rooftop, stealing ALL of the school’s chalk…you'd think it’s a small act but teachers go bat-shit crazy when there’s no chalk. There were even some rumors that cute little Taemin started dancing at clubs to get money for liquor. 

The next time Minho saw Tae, he was smiling brightly with his hyung’s arm wrapped around his shoulders. He looked like shit with dark circles under his eyes...but he was still smiling. He began wearing all black and red clothes, straightened his once fluffy hair, and started wearing black eyeliner. If Minho wasn’t scared out of his mind for his dongsae, he would’ve been so turned on. He stood in silence as he watched the two pass him in the hall way, neither of them sparing him a glance. 

Once the two rounded the corner, Taemin fell to his knees, clutching his books to his chest, his breath unsteady. Jjong stooped down and enveloped him in a tight hug.

“Tae... you don’t have to do this.” 

“What?” He questioned looking up at his hyung. Jjong only sighed. 

“Listen Tae. I know that we’ve had a lot of fun pulling some stupid pranks and it’s amazing to me how your grades haven’t suffered, but you don’t have to act like me to be friends with me.” Tae looked at him confused. 

“I...I don’t want to lose you hyung. I don’t want to lose you, or Key, or even Onew! I can’t just go back to normal.”

“Look, all I want is for you to be you. I’m still and will always be your hyung, you won’t lose me but right now is seems like you need him more.” Tae shook his head violently.

“No! I don’t...I don’t want him anymore....”

“Don’t lie to me Taemin. If you didn’t, then why would you break down just from passing him in the hall?”

‘Fuck...Jjong was right…again.’ Even after changing his appearance he still couldn’t get Minho out of is mind, but he knew he had to keep this image up, that way he could cling to his last hope of not being alone. 

“Just...leave it hyung.”

“Taemin.”

“Please?” 

“Aish...alright.” Jjong helped pull Taemin to his feet. “Oh, your birthday is coming up right? Have anything that you wanted to do?” Jjong asked, desperately trying to get the boy smiling again.

“Hmmmm....”

“Nothing expensive!” Jjong yelled, making Taemin laugh hard. ‘Good to know the kid can bounce back fast.’ Jjong thought as the two walked to class.


	6. Family

Silence. Silence and soft sobs.  
That’s what filled Taemin’s house. Shock and utter disbelief. He knew it was only a matter of time, but he thought that maybe, just maybe...she would’ve waited until he was in college, but not now. He silently cried in his bedroom as he gripped his teddy bear to drown out his whimpers. His suitcases lined his room, some only half filled. The place he called home was now forcibly being taken away from him. He couldn’t fault his mom no matter how much he wanted to, but where was he to go? He had no home now...

The cabin. 

Images of the small cabin in the field of flowers flashed in his mind, images of Jonghyun, Onew, and his...new Umma danced in his head. Happiness. He reached for his phone and sent a quick text to Jonghyun. Then getting up, he filled all his suitcases with everything he owned. Taking the teddy bear with him, he said his goodbyes, and left for the cabin...left for home.

~

It was raining outside when Onew heard a knock on the door. Curiously, he opened it to see a drenched Taemin stumbling in with various bags of luggage. 

“Tae...what are you...” Before he could finish, Taemin was falling face first into Onew’s arms. “Holy shit Tae!” He dragged his limp body into the living room and laid him gingerly on the couch as he placed a hand on his forehead. 

“Christ Tae, you’re burning up. UMMA!” He called for Key who emerged from the kitchen.

“What?!” Key’s eyes fell on the lifeless boy slumped on their couch. “Oh my god what happened!?” Key yelled as he ran to Tae’s side.

“I’m not sure. He was outside when I opened the door, then he just fainted.” Onew panted as he tried to bring all of Tae’s luggage into the living room and out of the rain. 

“I need to call Jong-”

“I’m here! Where is he?!” Key was cut off by Jonghyun bursting through the door. He saw Taemin asleep on the couch and breathed a sigh of relief. 

“What the hell is going on Jong?” Onew asked, digging for some dry clothes for his dongsae among the various luggage.

“I got a text from Tae, it was scattered, but basically it said that his mom came home and told him she was moving because of her job. She was going to take Tae with her, but he refused. I went to his place to see if he was still there. Long story short, all his stuff was gone along with him. Then his mom told me to just take care of him. Dude, it was like....she acted like she didn’t even care.” Jonghyun sat next to Taemin, slowly stripping away the boys wet clothes with the help of Key. 

“Onew-hyung. Could you move his things into the third bedroom?” Key asked quietly, stroking the boys bangs out of his face.

“Yea sure.” Onew replied, giving a weak but hopeful smile. Key turned to his boyfriend with a worried look. “You need to tell Minho.”

“I know, the dude probably hates my guts, but he has a right to know.” With that, Jonghyun carefully picked Taemin up and moved him into the third bedroom. It was almost like a mini apartment all for Tae. A king size bed, dresser, desk, and his own bathroom; it was big enough for a couple to share.

Jonghyun laid Taemin on the bed; after grabbing some food and changing, he stayed with Tae the entire night. He knew that if the boy woke up, he’d be in shock. Onew stayed with him too, bringing water and medicines when the younger needed them. Dawn broke with Jonghyun leaving for school, thankfully Key was there to take over.

“Stay with him ok?” Jonghyun whispered to Key as he looked down at his dongsae. 

“I will, don’t worry, just come back soon.” Key gave him a small peck on the lips before going to retrieve more medicine. Jonghyun grasped Tae’s hand, never before had he wanted to take care of someone- aside from Key. He wanted to protect the younger, to keep him safe, but still grant his every wish...he really wanted to be a hyung to this kid, something he hadn’t felt in a long time.

Jonghyun quietly slipped from the room and out the door, jumping in his car he made his way to school and to his confrontation with a certain Choi Minho.


	7. No Rest for The Wicked

“Don’t you get it Choi? He’s with us now, and he likes it that way! He’s not alone anymore!” Ok...so not the best way this could’ve gone...he wanted to just casually go up to Minho and give him the news, tell him Tae was ok- which he did but only to be laid into by his dongsae’s former best friend. They were standing in the hallway after school having this so called “talk” as Jjong originally described it, when he told Minho he had news of Tae. 

“Don’t talk like you know him Dino!” Minho was beyond pissed at this point. One, because he was finally able to confront to the asshole that took his Taemin away and secondly, he was more pissed at himself. Pissed because he wasn’t there when Tae needed him most. No. Instead Taemin called this Dino-Puppy...thing...he calls his hyung to come save him. That should’ve been Minho’s job.

“No you’re right I don’t know him all that well. That was your job. You had one job Choi...one, and that wasn’t to make your best friend feel completely and utterly alone.” Minho stepped back at his words as they wedged daggers into his heart. “You gave him up.”

“I never gave him up!”

“Bull fucking shit you didn’t. Tell me why then, why does he constantly sit alone, eat alone, walk home alone, why is he always alone? Are your other friends so much more important to you?” 

“No! Taemin is the most important person in the world to me. If I lost him I’d be dead, that how much I fucking love him!” Minho screamed. Jjong’s eyes widened as did Minho’s. Jjong could see the thoughts pass through his eyes. 

‘I...I love him.’ Minho stumbled back and hit the wall, sliding down to sit, he put his head in his hands. Jjong just looked down at him, not with pity but with empathy. He remembered when he realized his love for Key, although it was a completely different situation, he would bet his ass he looked like Minho at some point through the whole ordeal. He crouched down to face Minho.

“Just realized it now didn’t cha?” Jjong said a little softer.

“No...I always knew, even from the beginning I always knew. I just...I never...I couldn’t say it. I swore never to have these feelings towards my best friend.” Minho sounded like he was on the verge of tears. “And now he’s gone. You’ve taken him from me…b-but I guess if he’s happy…”

“Oh fuck no you don’t!” Jjong grabbed Minho by the collar and pulled him to his feet. Minho’s hands instinctively grasped around the elders. “You are not going to fucking run away from him you understand? You are not going to give up on him like before. Taemin fucking loves you! So much that it fucking hurts him. I know the only reason he’s with us is because he doesn’t want to be alone. I know he’s only keeping the bad boy image so that he can stay with us, even though I’ve told him he doesn’t fucking have to, he does!” Jjong nearly threw Minho against the wall this time, his anger boiled in his veins. 

Minho was frozen. ‘Taemin...loved him? How?’ Minho felt his heart slamming in his chest. “He...loves...”

“Yes you idiot. All he ever thinks about is you...Don’t you think it’s time for certain promises to be broken?” Jjong’s features softened then. Minho couldn’t stop smiling, not when he finally knew his feelings for Tae were in some really screwed up way reciprocated. “Listen. Both of your birthdays’ are coming up right?” Minho only nodded.

“Alright. Here’s the deal. You’re gonna come to my house and have your birthday dinner with Taemin and our…family. Then your gonna give Taemin a present, or else you won’t see him again. Understand?” Minho only nodded again, shock taking his entire body. A chance to see Taemin again, to talk to him? He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. What Jjong was willing to do for them.

“Good, and I know just what you’re getting him.” Jjong said with a devilish smile. Yet Minho just glared at him, waiting. “Oh my god. Do I have to tell you everything?” 

“Jjong what could I possibly give him to apol...”

“You! You’re giving him yourself dumbass!” Jjong cut him off. Minho’s eyes widened yet only to soften again at the thought of being with Taemin, a smile slowly spreading across his lips. “Alright! I’m out before this gets creepy...I’ll message you the details, and for the love of God keep your mouth shut.” Jjong turned to leave but was halted by a whisper.

“Umm...hyung?” Jjong whirled back around to Minho, who’s head was facing the ground.

‘The hell...did he just...call me...hyung?’

“Hyung…thanks.”

“You’re...you’re welcome.” Without thinking Jjong pulled Minho into a tight hug. The younger had no idea how to react, he didn’t even know he was holding his breath until his lungs were screaming for air.

“Hey man, it’s ok....it’s just a hug...from one love sick fucker to another.” Minho couldn’t help himself as he busted out into laughter and hugged Jjong back. 

“Hyung...will this really work?” 

“You can bet your ass Minho-ah, you can bet you ass.” 

~

Jonghyun sat on the living room couch, his mind swirling with how exactly he was going to get both of those idiots to see eye to eye. Just how the hell was he going to do it? It had been a week since his confrontation with Minho, a week since Taemin came to live with them. Jonghyun thought the boy would be devastated, but Tae surprised them all by being as bubbly as ever, saying that he was never happier, and by the gleam in his eyes, they all knew he was telling the truth. 

“AISH!” He yelled, balling up another piece of paper and throwing it over his shoulder, only to be smacked in the back of the head.

“YAH. If you’re gonna make a mess you better damn-sight clean it up.” Key motioned to the steadily growing pile of crumpled up paper.

“I will baby, I’m sorry.” he sighed. Key moved around to sit next to his lover. 

“What’s the matter?” 

“Working out a plan to get our Taeminnie and his hopeless idiot of a best friend to confess.” Jonghyun knew he had part of his plan with Minho coming to celebrate his and Tae’s birthday, but aside from that, he didn’t have a clue how to handle this. 

“It’ll work out baby.” Key soothed.

“How? I don’t even know how Tae will react. We’re bringing Minho here unannounced. How do we know he won’t hate us? Or the very least, how do we know Minho will come through? What it backfires? What if-” Suddenly he was cut off by a very sweet, but very forceful kiss from Key. The kiss became lighter and more loving as Jonghyun melted into his boyfriend’s embrace.

“Stop over thinking, you always do stupid Dino.” Key said after they broke the kiss. Jonghyun chuckled as he pressed his forehead against the others.

“Let me guess. Let the chips fall where they may?” Key smirked. 

“Yes. If Minho has the resolve, then our son will know his love.”

“Yah! When did Taeminnie become our son?”

“When I adopted him...”

“You know, as a couple we REALLY should discuss these things...” Jonghyun chuckled as his boyfriend puffed his cheeks. 

“Someone has to wear the pants in this relationship...” Jonghyun gave Key a devilish grin before picking the smaller boy up and moving him to straddle his hips. He gave Key’s thighs a firm squeeze. 

“True but...” he leaned in close, kissing Key’s earlobe.

“I’d much prefer for you to have them off.” Jonghyun whispered into Key’s ear while throwing him a lustful smile, making Key shiver. Jonghyun stood, palming Key’s ass, as Key wrapped his legs around the elders waist, his hands gripping Jonghyun’s shoulders. They kissed passionately as Jonghyun made his way to their bedroom.


	8. Preparations

Taemin came to really love living with his hyungs and umma. He made himself quite comfortable in his large bedroom. He was grateful to Onew for letting him live there with no expenses. He never came home to a cold, dark, empty house anymore, he finally had a family that really cared about him. Yet, he still couldn’t shake the loneliness that only Minho was able to take away.   
He had seen him a few times in the hall, but Minho only threw him soft smiles. However, Tae noticed that every time he saw Minho, he was alone. He stopped hanging out with his popular friends and just stuck with the few he had on the soccer team. No matter how much Taemin wanted to forget Minho, his eyes followed him everywhere. He would constantly listen for his voice and each night he would hold his teddy bear in hopes that Minho would hold him back. 

Finally, their birthdays’ came. Taemin wanted it to be a normal Saturday evening, but his umma had other plans. Key decided to have a birthday dinner for both of them turning a year older...Minho, 18 and Taemin, 17. Key took him to his favorite clothing shop and bought himself and Tae a brand new outfit. Tae would be sporting a pair of red skinnies, a black tank top, and black jacket to match for the dinner. Meanwhile, Jonghyun and Onew prepared the cabin for their family party. They were setting the table when Jonghyun’s text alert went off.

To: Pupasaurus hyung  
-We’re still good for tonight right?

To: Idiotic Frog  
-Yea we’re good, be here at 7. You ready?

To: Pupasaurus hyung  
\- As ready as I’ll ever be.

Minho was slowly dying with nerves. He knew now that all he wanted was Taemin. Tae loved him back right? That’s what Jonghyun-hyung said. But what if Tae still hated him. What if...there were so many what if’s, yet Minho promised himself that by the end of the night he would confess to Taemin and apologize for being an idiot, regardless of wether Tae still wanted him or not.

Quickly he picked out his outfit for the evening. A pair of formfitting black jeans, black leather boots, a black leather jacket, and a fitted white t-shirt to show off his abs. Classic right? He bit his lip, he’d never thought about impressing Taemin before, but it seems like tonight would be a whole different ballgame.


	9. Dinner

Ding Dong.  
Ding Dong.

.........

Ding Dong. 

“Alright! Relax! Jesus...”

......

“Hi Tae...”

Slam. 

‘Oh my God, what the hell is he doing here?’ Taemin panicked, pushing himself against the door as if their uninvited guest would some how break it down to get in.

“Hey, who was that Tae?” Jonghyun asked, innocently looking up from his place on the couch.

“Umm…Uh.”

“Tae...” 

“It’s no one...”

“Bull.” Jonghyun stood and walked to the door Taemin was standing in front of. He pushed Tae out of the way and opened it.

“Oh hey Minho! How you bro!?”

“Bro?” Taemin shot Jong a death glare. 

“Come in, you’re just in time.” 

“Thanks.” Minho walked through the threshold giving Taemin a sweet smile. Taemin looked him up and down. He honestly didn’t know what to feel. Angry because Jonghyun invited him or turned on...

‘Sweet Jesus.’ Tae noticed Minho’s perfectly sculpted abs through his white T-shirt, how his hair fell just right around his face and how those pant...fuck those pants that outlined his thighs and ass making Tae want to jump him right then and there.

‘Relax Tae...remember how to breath.’

“Yah. Key-ah, Onew-hyung. We have another guest I want you to meet!” Key and Onew came into the room and began exchanging introductions with Minho as Taemin slid over to Jonghyun’s side.

“Is this your idea of some sick joke?”

“What? Tae don’t be stupid. You’re birthdays’ are both this weekend so I figured why not?”

“Do you seriously think I’m gonna sit...” Jonghyun pushed his index finger to Taemin’s lips and glared at him with a stern but brotherly gaze before smiling brightly. 

“Happy Birthday Taemin.” He whispered, then left Taemin’s side to join his boyfriend. Taemin was so confused, Minho kept shooting him glances and smiles, the ones that would make his heart melt. This was going to be an interesting night. 

~

Key’s dinner preparations were complete by the time Minho showed up. They all sat around the dinner table, Minho sitting directly across from Taemin. The dinner began awkward between the boys and nothing much was said until finally Key broke the ice.

“So...Minho, have you known Taemin outside of school?” Minho smiled, glancing at Taemin.

“Yea actually, I consider us best friends.” A quiet ‘humph’ was heard across from Minho but he dared not comment on it. 

“Really? So it’s like me and Jong.” Key smiled warmly. 

“How long have you been together?” Minho asked.

“Ohhh, you know for a couple of years now, but we knew each other when we were kids.” Minho nodded, understanding all too well. 

“What do you guys do together as friends? Any similar interests?”

“Well...everything pretty much.”

‘Why does this seem like an interview between a mom and the daughter’s boyfriend?’ Tae thought as he scooted his food around his plate, more playing with it than eating it. 

“Ohh then I bet you guys sometimes fight like me and Jongie too...”

“KEY!” Jonghyun harshly whispered. Minho and Taemin looked at each other, their eyes connecting as their bodies stiffened. Minho cleared his throat.

“Well…yea but...” He kept his eyes locked on Taemin’s. “But fights are often resolved and apologies are given and accepted, it’s what makes our bonds stronger, it’s what makes us...happy to be with each other.” Minho broke his gaze to look down at his plate of barely touched food. Taemin’s eyes widened.

‘Was Minho…apologizing?'

“Ahhh it’s good that you have that outlook. Now you have to tell me. How did you guys meet?” Minho’s head shot up to look directly at Taemin. He couldn’t do this. He...he needed to breathe, he felt like he was being crushed by some unknown weighted force. He needed to get out of there, at least for a little bit. He glanced around the table.

“Excuse me...restroom?”

“Ah, down the hall on your left, past Tae’s room.” 

“Thanks.” He got up and briskly walked from the dining room to the bathroom. Once there, he placed his hands on the cold sink and looked at himself in the mirror. He needed to calm down, he felt his head burning up as cold sweat started to drip down his temples. He had to do this right. He couldn’t risk losing Taemin, not now, not ever again. He needed to tell him how much he loved him. What he would give to be with him. The way Taemin looked tonight took Minho’s breath away. He knew the boy was beautiful, even more so now that he accepted his feelings towards his best friend, which made the stakes of losing Taemin that much higher. 

‘Breathe man, breathe...’ He took one final breath before emerging from the bathroom. He began to slowly walk back to the dining room when he saw Taemin’s room, the door wide open. His eyes widened. Right there on his bed was the chocolate colored teddy bear he had gaveb Taemin. The one he gave to him when Tae felt alone, the one he wished he could be at night when Tae fell asleep, the one he threw across the room when he promised to not love his best friend. The same one that keeps them connected and that keeps their bond strong. Without thinking he walked into the room, picking up the bear, he started recalling the sweet memories of their past.

~

Back at the dinner table Key, Onew, and Jonghyun whispered about Minho, but Taemin couldn’t tell what they were saying. His mind was elsewhere. All the could think about was what Minho had said. ‘Was he apologizing? But for what? Their stupid little argument...ok well not exactly little but...’

“Tae...yo...earth to Tae.” Jonghyun called.

“Uh? What?” Tae snapped back to reality.

“I asked if you could go check on Minho. He’s been in there awhile.”

“Oh...oh yea sure.” He said getting up from the table and walking towards the bathroom. Little did he know that the three were all smiling and crossing their fingers in hopes that the two would finally confess.


	10. Confessions

Taemin, on his way to find Minho, passed his room and abruptly paused when he saw Minho holding his...their teddy bear. Tae smiled, all reserve gone, the barrier he had put up against Minho was quickly crumbling. Right now, all he could think of was how much he just wanted to be with Minho. He entered his room and quietly closed the door, luckily Minho didn’t hear a sound.

In here Taemin hoped that they could only be themselves, that it could just be like when they were younger, when the world wasn’t watching them. He decided to risk it, there had to be a reason for Minho coming here, so he decided to tell him everything. Everything. He prayed that Minho wouldn't turn him away when he wrapped his arms around Minho’s waist, effectively startling the older. 

“Tae...”

“It was sunny hyung, don’t you remember?” Minho’s heart almost exploded when he heard Taemin call him hyung; maybe there was still a chance after all. 

“I was alone on the swings. I watched all the other kids laugh and play, but I was crying. I was so lonely, then you were suddenly just there and you shoved that teddy bear in my face. You almost suffocated me hyung.” Minho rested his arms on the younger’s that were wrapped around his stomach. He smiled at the memory. Of course he didn’t forget. That was the one memory he clung to for all these years. He chuckled at the thought of almost throwing the teddy bear at Taemin just so he would stop crying.

“Your cheeks were so red, you were about to cry. That was your favorite bear wasn’t it hyung? But you still gave it to me. Then we left hand in hand towards the playground and just like that we were friends... What happened Minho?” Taemin dug his face in Minho’s back, nuzzling against his jacket. 

‘God, please don’t let him push me away. I want to stay like this forever, I just want...I want to be his...I want Minho.’ Minho twisted around to face Taemin, placing the bear on the nearby dresser and returned the hug.

“We went our separate ways Tae. I should’ve known what it would do to you, but I chose to be ignorant of it. I’m sorry…I-” Something snapped in Taemin. He no longer walked cautiously and risked everything he and Minho had built up together in a matter of seconds. Taemin shut Minho up with a fierce and desperate kiss. All Minho could do was melt into his embrace.

“Tae...” He whispered, gasping for breath. Minho wrapped his arms around Taemin, backing them up until they fell onto the bed, with the younger on top. Taemin’s kisses became rougher as Minho’s grasps on him became tighter. Suddenly Taemin broke the kiss and sat up to straddle Minho’s hips.

“Tae?” Taemin placed his hands on Minho’s chest for balance, but kept his head down. They sat like that in silence until tears began to fall from Taemin’s eyes. Minho sat up and wrapped his arms around the crying boy to comfort him, but nothing worked. The only thing he could do now was....

“Tae...” He still got no response. “Taemin. I...I need to tell you something.” Taemin looked up at him with puffy red eyes. He clung to Minho’s shirt, trying to get as close to the elder as possible.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered.

“Why? There’s no need to be.”

“I am! Because I...I...”

“Taemin. I love you.” Taemin snapped his head up to lock eyes with his best friend. “I love you so much...” Minho caressed his cheek, wiping away the tears. Taemin was in too much of a shock to move. Minho...the boy he had wanted all these years...the man who he was so undeniably in love with, confessed to him. Before he could respond, Minho captured his lips in another breath taking kiss. He closed his eyes and let his senses take over. He kissed back, feeling Minho’s hand running through his hair. He pushed Minho back down on the bed, melting into the kiss. Minho only held him tighter, rubbing his warm hands up and down his back. 

Taemin separated from his lips and looked into Minho’s eyes. They were full of love, yet were apologetic. He only smiled sweetly, leaning down to whisper as his eyes never unlocked with Minho’s.

“I...I love you too Minho.” The elder let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when Taemin kissed him again. 

“Tae...I-”

“Shh, not now. We can talk and shout and apologize later. Right now I just want to love you, and I just want you to love me back.” Minho couldn’t help but smile. 

“Whatever you want, I will happily give you.”


	11. I Wasn't Wrong You Know...

They kissed fervently on Taemin’s bed. It’s a good thing he remembered to lock the door when he came in. The last thing they would want is Key walking in on them. Minho pushed Taemin out of his jacket, running his lips along his jawline and down his neck. Taemin began grinding his hips downward connecting with Minho’s, resulting in both boys moaning into each other’s mouth at the friction. Tae began tugging at Minho’s shirt.

“Wait, let me...” Minho panted out. Lifting himself ever so slightly to pull off his own jacket while Tae forced his shirt up and over his head, carelessly throwing it away. Tae bent down, sliding his hands along Minho’s sides, feeling his muscles. With his fingertips, he began tracing the lines of Minho’s abs while kissing his neck and collarbone. 

Minho’s breathing became labored as sweat began to form on his body with little droplets rolling down his abs. Taemin smirked as he licked up the droplets, latching himself onto one of Minho’s nipples. The elder moaned, gripping Tae’s hips, he bucked up to receive more friction on his hardening member. Taemin’s shirt was sliding up as Minho thumbed the waistline of his pants.

“Aren’t you hot baby?” Minho whispered flashing his signature charismatic grin.

“Oh...you have no idea.” Taemin replied, kissing down Minho’s stomach, his fingers teasingly played with the button of his hyung’s pants.

“Then let me help you with that...” He gently flipped them over so he was on top, pressing his body onto the other, leaving butterfly kisses up and down Tae’s neck. He pushed his knee against Tae’s erection, gaining a moan in response as Tae’s nails dug into his shoulders. Quickly he pulled Taemin’s shirt off and stripped him of his jeans and boxers, leaving him completely exposed. He began kissing the younger’s body, not leaving any place untouched. He played with one of Taemin’s soft, pink buds, swirling it in his mouth, making his lover arch his back in delight. He kissed down Taemin’s milky smooth chest heading farther south reaching his swollen cock. He bent down and licked the tip teasingly.

“Oh God…Minho.” Tae gasped as he moved his hands to intertwine in Minho’s hair. Hearing his name fall from his lover’s lips, Minho’s pants grew tighter. After a few teasing licks and strokes, Minho wrapped is lips around him, making Taemin cry out in pleasure. He bobbed up and down sucking harshly, taking in all of Taemin’s length until it hit the back of his throat.

“Fuck...” Tae groaned. Minho continued to suck harder, swirling his tongue around the head and along the slit as he felt Taemin’s hands tighten in his hair.

“Baby...stop..I’m gonna...” Minho stopped, letting his mouth slip off of Tae’s cock, a thin string of saliva still connected Minho’s lips and the tip. Taemin moaned at the erotic sight and forced Minho back up into a heated kiss. 

“I...I want you...” he whispered dripping with lust, meeting Minho’s gaze with half lidded eyes.  
   
“Are you sure?” The elder questioned, stroking Taemin’s sides which caused him to shiver. Tae gave him a reassuring smile, leaning up to kiss him softly.

“Yes. I love you, so much.” Minho placed a firm kiss on his lips. Their hearts were pounding, they both wanted this, but both were just as nervous. Minho couldn’t bare to hurt Taemin, no matter how much he wanted this. 

“Umm...” Minho lifted himself off his lover.

“Check the drawer.” Minho smiled and kissed him again. He strode over to the drawer, opening it, he found various bottles of lubricant...even one that smelled like bananas. He couldn’t help but smirk.

‘Thank you Dino…’ Grabbing a regular bottle, he turned back to see Taemin propped up on his elbows smiling lustfully. Fucking. Gorgeous. Minho walked back to the bed, removing his pants and boxers in the process. Taemin blushed, never having seen Minho this exposed before. Minho crawled back on top, pushing him back down as he placed kisses on his neck and collarbone. Taemin began to pant once more. Minho pulled back; popping the cap, he lathered up his fingers. 

“Baby...” He whispered in Tae’s ear, spreading the boy’s legs as his index finger teased his entrance. 

“Please Minho…please.” Minho slid his finger into Taemin’s blazing heat. Taemin moaned, wrapping his arms around Minho’s neck. He added a second finger and began thrusting and scissoring them, slowly picking up his pace when Taemin’s moans became louder. When Minho added a third finger Taemin stiffened in pain, nails scratching down the elders back.

“Fuck.”

“Does it hurt?” He asked, kissing and sucking on Tae’s neck, doing anything to distract him from the pain. 

“Yea...just...go slow.” He whimpered as tears threatened to spill. Minho slowly began thrusting his fingers, making Tae’s nails puncture his back. Minho kissed Taemin passionately trying to soothe the pain. Then Tae moaned loudly against Minho’s mouth.

“OH my God Minho! Do...do that again.” He yelled pulling out of the kiss. Sweat started to glisten on his skin. Minho thrust his fingers in again, hitting the same spot that sent Taemin screaming his name. Minho continued thrusting, soaking in the sight of Taemin trembling beneath his touch. Suddenly he felt Taemin’s hand gripping his wrist. He looked to see Taemin watching him with glazed eyes. 

“M-Minho...” Minho saw the longing in his eyes, the excitement, the love. He pulled his fingers from Tae’s entrance causing the younger to whimper at the loss. Minho positioned himself between Taemin’s legs. Grabbing the the bottle, he poured some lubricant onto his hand and coated his length, groaning at the touch. Grabbing the base of his cock, he lined himself up with Taemin’s quivering pink hole. 

He looked up to meet Taemin’s gaze. Tae wrapped his legs around Minho’s waist and pulled him down for another heated kiss that shattered the world around them. Now, it was only them. Tae nodded, his breath uneven.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Minho’s tip brushed against his entrance and Taemin jumped a bit at the touch. Slowly Minho pushed in, gasping as he entered Taemin’s amazing heat. It took every ounce of self control to not ram into his lover in one go. He felt Tae’s legs tighten around his waist with his nails digging into his back.

“Relax baby, relax.” He whispered in Tae’s ear. Once Minho was seated inside Taemin he stilled, waiting for him to adjust. Minho kissed his cheeks, soaking up the tears. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Tae’s breathing evened, returning the kisses given to him. He leaned into Minho’s ear, biting and nibbling on his earlobe.

“Move…” Minho gently pulled out and thrust back in, keeping a steady pace. He quickened his thrusts when he heard Taemin begging for more and moaning his name.

“Faster…” Minho grunted, thrusting faster, he gripped Taemin’s hips with one hand and began stroking his cock with the other. 

“Ahhh…fuck.” Minho angled his hips to try and find that sweet little bundle of nerves that would leave Taemin speechless. 

“Harder baby please!” Minho gave one big thrust causing Taemin to scream as his whole body shook with pleasure.

“OH GOD YESS! Fuck right there!” Minho thrusted harder, hitting the same spot, making Taemin cry out again only this time louder. Tae went to cover his mouth as Minho pounded into him, hitting that spot every time. 

“No baby. I want to hear you.” He pulled Taemin’s hand away from his mouth. Minho kept hitting Tae’s sweet spot, making him quiver uncontrollably. 

“Ugh...so tight baby. So…good.” Minho’s thrusts became more erratic as he felt the heat coiling in his stomach. 

“M-Minho...”

“I know baby...come with me?” Minho panted, Tae nodded franticly, gripping Minho tightly. He stroked Taemin's length in time with his thrusts. The heat kept building, balancing on the edge, both so fucking close...

“AHHH! MINHO!”

“FUCK TAEMIN. Oh God!” They saw heaven lined with ecstasy as both came, Taemin in Minho’s hand, shooting his release onto their stomaches. He clenched down on Minho’s dick and with one last thrust Minho released hard, filling his lover up. Taemin’s body went limp, numb with pleasure. Minho hovered of Tae as both were coming down from their post orgasmic highs. 

When their breathing became regular, Minho slowly pulled out and collapsed right next to him. Minho snaked his arms around Taemin’s waist and pulled him against his chest as Taemin folded his arms into Minho. Taemin leaned up and kissed him, soft and sweet. Minho returned the kiss, sliding a hand up to cup the back of Taemin’s head. When they broke the kiss they pressed their foreheads together and looked into each others eyes. 

“I love you.” They both said at the same time. Flushed, they laughed and held each other closer. Exhaustion was taking over their bodies, but before they fell asleep Tae leaned into Minho’s ear.

“I wasn’t wrong you know....I really don’t want you to be my hyung. I want you as something so much more.” Minho chuckled.

“Now you have me as so much more.” Tae smiled as he was kissed again before allowing sleep to take over.


	12. Starting Over, Starting Anew

The soft morning light broke through Taemin’s window. They were tenderly wrapped in each other’s arms, still taking in the events from the previous night. The dinner, the confession, the blissful night of passion. They stirred, blinking their eyes to adjust to the light. Minho pecked Tae’s forehead before placing a loving kiss on his lover’s lips. 

“Mmm...morning baby.” Taemin smiled receiving the kisses. He stretched, wrapping his arms around Minho’s neck. 

“Morning love. Sleep well?” Minho asked wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist pulling him on top, chest meeting chest. They kissed for awhile until Minho noticed something out of the corner of his eye. 

“Um, baby...”

“Mmm?”

“Did...did you sit our teddy bear on the end of the bed?”

“What?” Taemin’s expression became serious as he slowly turned to see the chocolate teddy bear sitting right at the edge....staring at them.

“O...kay... that’s not creepy...” he said laced with sarcasm. He moved up to lean against Minho while simultaneously being pulled closer by him. 

“Did you put it there?” Minho shook his head.

“You?”

“Really? Does it really look like I could get up anytime soon?” He stated flatly as he motioned to the multiple bruises on his body.

“Then when did...HOLY FUCK!” Minho yelled as he tried to cover himself and Taemin up fast when Key jumped out from behind the end of the bed. 

“Did we have a good sleep?” Key asked cheerfully, trying to smother a cackle. 

“Umma...What the fuck?”

“Umma?” Minho questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Yea…Umma.”

“Aww Tae-baby don’t look so mad!”

“I locked my door, how’d you get in here?”

“We have keys to the bedrooms dork...” Jonghyun said through the open doorway. 

“Then why are you here?” 

“Well aside from waking you up for breakfast...we have something important to discuss with you.” He pointed to Minho who returned Key’s gaze with a fearful look. “Oh calm your face froggy. I’m not gonna hurt you...”

“That’s debatable.” Taemin scoffed in a playful manner. Key left the room after that in a huff. Soon the smell of eggs, bacon, and chicken wafted through the house. 

“Ahhh...I don’t wanna get up.” Tae sighed hugging Minho tighter. Minho chuckled returning the embrace. He looked to the end of the bed at the teddy bear. He sat up grabbing the bear, with Taemin still clinging to his waist, groaning as he moved. Minho laid back down kissing Taemin’s cheek, placing the bear on Tae’s head. He giggled, letting go of Minho and reached for the bear, pulling it in between them. Taemin began giggling again.

“What’s so funny?”

“It’s just...thinking about it. This little guy started it all. You know, normally people meet through more...normal encounters.”

“True...” he said pulling Taemin impossibly close and patting the bear on the head. “...but he’s special. Just like how you are to me.” Taemin’s cheeks reddened, feeling warm to the touch. “Aw, did I embarrass you?” 

“Shut up!” He pushed the elder playfully. Minho grabbed his wrist, guiding his hand to his chest, he lightly pushing it against his heart. He pressed his forehead against Taemin’s and breathed.

“ I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

“Will you stay with me?”

“I’m already with you.”

“No, I mean...I mean be with me and never leave my side. I don’t ever want to lose you again. Ever.” Taemin’s heart was pounding, he felt dizzy. He was finally being offered everything he wanted by the man he loved the most. 

“Yes.” 

“Yes?” 

“Yes. I want to stay with you. I’ve wanted nothing more, I love you Minho.” Minho couldn’t keep from smiling as he pulled his boyfriend...boyfriend, into a passionate kiss. They lost themselves, losing track of time and place...until they heard a loud crashing noise coming from the kitchen. 

“We...we should get up. Unless we want Key to come back in...” Taemin sighed in agreement. They slowly got up, showered happily together, got dressed and headed to the kitchen. Key was standing at the stove with Jonghyun’s arms draped around his shoulder’s. Onew sat at the kitchen table holding an ice bag to his red left cheek. Minho and Taemin could only guess that it was the result of an annoyed Umma.

“Hey.”

Jonghyun turned to see the two enter, fingers intertwined, smiling like idiots. Both he and Key came to hug them in congratulations. Suddenly, Jonghyun’s expression turned serious making Minho all the more nervous. Onew and Key flanked Jonghyun’s sides, each with smiles on their lips. Minho stepped back effectively moving Taemin with him. He felt Taemin’s soft touch, his hand gently rubbing circles on his back. Tae just looked back and forth between his boyfriend and his hyungs. Jonghyun dug in his jean pocket and pulled out a small sliver object, holding it out to Minho. Tae’s jaw dropped in shock as he realized what his hyungs were asking, his hold on Minho tightened and he held his breath. Minho looked at Tae with a loving gaze before slowly taking the sliver key from Jonghyun’s hand. He released Taemin and bowed to his hyungs. 

It was a key to the cabin.

“Jong...”

“I...I mean, we didn’t think you would mind moving in. That is...if you want to.” Minho turned back to Tae and held the boy’s hands in his. 

“Of course, but only if he’ll have me.” He replied gesturing to Taemin.

“Pabo....” Taemin sighed wrapping his arms around Minho’s neck pulling him down for a sweet but firm kiss. Once they broke apart, the hyungs and umma clapped and began to celebrate. Truly, this was the beginning of their lives together.

“Jonghyun-hyung.”

“Neh Minho-yah?”

“Thank you...for everything.”

~

They all decided the sooner Minho moved in, the better. They would all be graduating and college was next. Minho’s parents had thought about getting him an apartment while he attended university. This cabin set-up would be perfect. He could always be with Taemin, he would never be alone again. So with the help of his boyfriend and hyungs, Minho moved into Tae’s...no, their bedroom. 

Their first night together after Minho moved in was a romantic one. Starting with dinner and ending with cuddling on the couch, laughing as his hyungs teased and tormented one another. Night came and he and Tae crawl into bed, curling up in each other arms. It felt like a dream that they never want to wake from. Now they will always have each other.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” They whispered has they fell asleep in each other’s arms. There was no longer sadness or anger between them, there was no longer regret or frustration, no secrets that they kept. Just happiness and love, happiness that the two of them will wake up next to the love of their life and that they will never be alone. 

All thanks to a teddy bear...which now has his permanent place on top of their dresser, accompanied with pictures of their families, a picture of them as a couple, and a picture of them when they were kids, both holding onto their teddy bear.


End file.
